Fights of Fancy
by Wolfcharm
Summary: Sort of an idea I want to share.  The World Martial Arts Tournament is underway.  People from all over come to this very spot to compete w/ the best.  What happens when a strange new girl turns up and battles Vegeta?
1. Strange Girl

**Fights of Fancy**

_**This is more of an idea I wanted to share. So it's not going to get too developed. Just being honest with you, but I hope you'll all read this and enjoy.  
**__**^-^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Strange Girl**

The World Tournament was once again in full swing! The Z Fighters were all in line for qualification. "Could you please not break the machine this time!" Gohan whined to Vegeta.

Vegeta gave a snide smile. "It's not my fault that your earthling technology is so fragile," he growled.

Gohan sighed in defeat. Vegeta would be Vegeta, there was no stopping that. At least this time he was letting Gohan go first. Of course it was still a long line, they were still towards the back. "Man, this one is longer than last time!" Goku complained.

"Calm down," Krillin started in. "I'm sure we'll get to blow each other's brains out soon enough."

Goku gave a chuckle, but no one else acknowledged him. Gohan's eyes couldn't help wandering through the crowd. Looked like the usual tough guys who thought they had a chance, even a few girls in the line as well. He couldn't help feeling a little on edge though, more than usual, it's not like he hadn't done this before. So why was he so anxious now? He was trying to pinpoint the source, but it seemed to envelope him in a fog of excitement and angst. He could tell a few of the others could feel it too. Vegeta looked even more aggitated, Goku tried to ignore it, but he was also searching for the source, Krillin just looked like he was ready to run a marathon or do something to get away from the feeling, Piccolo seemed fine, so did the girls. So why did, whatever presence, effect them so much? The line moved at a steady pace, it wasn't till almost everyone had gone through that Gohan found out the source of the cloud of anxiousness. A person, three people up the line. All that Gohan could discern was he or she was slim, very slim, but athletic. The person turned her face and Goku caught onto it as well and he gaped slightly.

It was definitely a girl, she covered herself with a black hoody that covered everything that would give a hint to her gender. Two odd bumps were trying to poke through the hood. Her hair was tucked into the hood and her eyes were too shaded to see the actual color. Right next to her was a bulky man, almost twice her size and she was no taller than Videl. The man was looking down at her and whispered fervently in her ear. The girl nodded and kept the line moving. At her turn she stretched out her hands and gave the machine a whack. The scale showed a perfect 300. "I guess that scrawny kid can pack a punch," Goku commented.

Gohan nodded, shocked that the girl could break 200. "Uuuh, yeah," he said.

The girl walked away, the man following behind. Her eyes traveled to the band. She smiled wickedly at Gohan and winked. Gohan turned away and turned a light shade of pink, but said nothing. Once she went inside, the boys started to breathe easier. "She looked suspicious," Goku whispered to his son.

Even though the fog had left them, Gohan still felt shaken by the presence of the girl. Everyone passed qualification with flying colors, as usual. The first thing Goku did was head for the Waiting Area to the buffett. Vegeta followed grudgingly after. The others thought they would go train in the gym or hang around. Krillin and Gohan headed for the gym. Upon approaching, they heard someone beating on a punching bag. "Alright, Akina, you'll pass out from heatstroke," a man's voice repremended. "Take off the sweater."

Krillin had disappeared from Gohan's side and was peeking through the crack in the door. "Gohan, ya gotta come see this," he whispered and motion him over.

Gohan walked over and blushed slightly. "Krillin, are we seriously going to peek on a girl changing?" he asked, surprised that Krillin would even suggest such an act.

"She's not 'changing', she's taking off the hoody," Krillin argued.

Gohan furrowed his brow, still feeling it was wrong. "Alright, Rai," 'Akina' said.

Akina unzipped the sweater and she shrugged it off her shoulders. Krillin's eyes widened as the hood fell away and two light brown cat ears sliced through long golden hair and pointed toward the sky. "What?" Gohan asked at Krillin's expression. "What is it?"

Gohan shoved Krillin aside impatiently and peeked through the crack as well. He gasped at her cat ears as well, but his eyes grew wide as her sweater kept slipping down her back. She was barely dressed! All it was, was a tank top that did little to hide her breasts. Gohan gulped softly and couldn't help watching. "Hey, what's happening?" Krillin asked and squirmed his way under Gohan to see as well.

Akina tossed the sweater aside and went back to the punching bag. Her bottom half was no better, she was wearing a skirt/loincloth like cloth that tied around her hips and underneath that was basically a thong. Around her waist was a furry belt as well. The boys watched raptly as she stretched, already there was a fine sheen of sweat down the small of her back. Krillin started to drool from having his mouth open for so long. "You have ten seconds to get your peeping tom eyes away from the door before I impale them on my claws!" Rai growled.

Gohan and Krillin cried out in surprise and jumped away from the door as Rai flung them open and glared murder at them. "What's wrong, Rai?" Akina asked as she came out with a towel around her shoulders.

She was even more beautiful in person. Her "uniform" was bright gold and red, the top having tiger-stripe designs. Her golden hair, was more an odd combo of brown and gold, but they perfectly mixed and her eyes were a sky blue. There was grace and poise in the way she carried herself and she had a very mischievious and mysterious glint in her eyes. The belt had actually been her tail, which flicked and twitched excitedly behind her. "Two peeping toms," Rai growled.

Akina sighed. "Come on Rai, don't squash their curiosity," she teased. "It's not like you weren't like that."

Rai's ears flattened against his hair in annoyance. Rai was indeed much bigger than Akina, he had dark skin, dark hair, and black ears and tail. His eyes were a piercing green that looked like they could stare in, through, and out of you. Akina only smiled and strolled casually toward them. The cloud started to envelope them again and Gohan felt like shrinking away. "I'm sorry about Rai," Akina said and held out her hand. "He can be a little tough."

Gohan gulped and gripped Akina's hand and she hauled him back to his feet. She helped out Krillin as well, who looked like he was in heaven. "We're sorry for intruding," Gohan said.

Akina shrugged. "It's no problem really," she said. "What guy hasn't peeked in on a girl?"

Gohan and Krillin blushed, embarrassed. Akina giggled. "I'm Akina Rai," she said and held out her hand again.

Gohan and Krillin shook her hand. "Hello, I'm Gohan and this is Krillin," Gohan introduced.

"Nice to meet ya!" Krillin said.

Akina smiled. "I look forward to maybe fighting one of you out there," she said. "But if I don't then you miss out on an entertaining ass-kicking."

Krillin and Gohan laughed with Akina. "You don't have to go back to training, do you?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, come with us and get something to eat," Krillin added.

Akina smiled. "Sure, I can put it off for a few minutes," she said and set aside her towel.

She followed behind Gohan and Krillin, her walk looking more like a glide. Gohan thought she was a pretty strange woman, but she was fun and pleasant. While Gohan was thinking this, Akina was thinking about sushi rolls and meeting these two boys' friends. This would be the most exciting tournament of her life.


	2. The Draws

**The Draws**

_**Hey everybody, new chapter! I know I didn't say this in the first chapter, but please give me some feedback. Your comments and compliments really give me drive, so please R&R.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Gohan and Krillin walked into the kitchen and found Vegeta and Goku pigging-out, as usual when food was placed in front of them. "Hey guys!" Goku greeted with a mouthful of food. "Who's your friend?"

Gohan and Krillin made faces at their unruly manners. Akina rose her eyebrow with interest. "Uh, this is Akina," Gohan said and moved aside for her. "And her mentor Rai."

Rai had fallen in behind Akina, still very protective of her. "And who are your hungry friends?" Akina asked.

"Akina, this is my father Goku," Gohan said and led her to Goku.

"Nice ta meet ya!" Goku said through food again and offered his hand.

Akina smiled nervously and shook with Goku. "And you?" she asked Vegeta.

Vegeta glared up at Akina and kept shovelling food into his mouth. "Vegeta," he grumbled.

Akina's smile turned up slightly, like she was suddenly very interested in him. "So you hungry?" Goku asked.

"Sure, you got any sushi?" Akina asked.

Soon they were all chowing down, Akina and Rai mostly ate fish. They even started playing a game, who could catch the most fish in their mouth. Rai picked up a piece of tuna and walked to the other side of the room. "Try this one!" he cried and tossed the sushi to her.

It was a bit over-shot, but she leaned back on the counter she was sitting on and caught it expertly between teeth. "20 to 15," she said and swallowed the fish. "You're losing it, Rai."

Rai only smiled and went back to his stool next to her. Akina's eyes kept traveling around the room, always lingering on Vegeta. _He's so tense, so serious! _she thought. _Guess it wouldn't hurt to play around with him. _Everyone was stuffed by then and they were all lounging off the extra weight. Although there was a piece of spicy tuna that the Saiyans had overlooked (shocking). It happened to be passed Vegeta's line of sight. Akina reached over, making sure his whole attention could be on her. "You don't mind if I have this, do you?" Akina asked him before popping it in her mouth before he could answer.

Vegeta glared harder at her. Akina's tail worked it's way around his shoulders and stroked his cheek. Vegeta growled and pushed it away. "I know your body functions are not the same as ours, but could you control your tail," he snarled.

Akina's smiled widened and her tail wound around his neck. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you so tense that you can't take a little teasing?"

Vegeta growled again and stood up. He started to walk away. Akina was now very interested and decided a little showing off was in order. She back-flipped to him and cartwheeled in front of him. Vegeta's eyes widened for a second before he went back to glaring murder at her. "Get out of my way!" Vegeta growled.

Akina cocked her head to one side and smiled innocently. "What are you going to do if I don't?" she asked.

Vegeta's glare deepened and his fist came out... Akina moved easily away from the punch and stood stiff and determined where she was. Vegeta's frustration and anger mounted as she stood and smiled at him. His fist came out again, she ducked again and again and again. Soon one of the workers of the tournament came in and saw the almost fight. "Hey, you two!" he called and Vegeta stopped his onslaught. "Save it for the ring."

Vegeta calmed down enough to drop his fists. Akina shrugged. "They're starting the draws now," the guy said and walked out.

The others stood and walked out. Before Vegeta could join them, Akina stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She leaned in close, her breath on his ear. "Take care of yourself big boy," she whispered.

Akina skipped over to Rai and they went out to the drawing. Vegeta followed behind the others. "Alright, time to begin the draws for tournament," the announcer called.

Everyone stepped up to the box and picked their number. Vegeta grabbed number 1. "No surprise," he sneered and his name was marked down.

"Akina Rai!" the announcer called out her name.

Akina sighed and walked over to the box. There were still a few balls left in there, but what would the odds be that she would pick out that number? Apparently Fate was on her side. Akina's smile widened into a mischievious grin that would put a smiling demon to shame. She turned the number to Vegeta who was already dredding what that number was. She turned the number 2 at him and started laughing, quietly, devilishly. Once her name was up, she walked passed Vegeta and whispered. "Let the games begin."


	3. The Fight

************

The Fight

_**********This is where Akina gets her ass kicked. But wait... she's not going down without a fight! Vegeta better prepare himself for the fiesty feline.**_

* * *

They were the first match on the board. Vegeta watched as the neko-girl stretched and her mentor, Rai, spoke to her. Both their faces were stern and hard. It impressed Vegeta, a little, that she could be a smiling demon at one point, then be the strong, determined warrior the next. The announcer stepped into the middle of the ring and applause went up. "Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first match in the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the announcer called.

Applause erupted from all sides of the ring, until it was the only thing Akina could hear. Rai snapped on her gold wrist bands and she stepped up next to Vegeta. She looked at Vegeta, her demon-smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. He was so tense! She could feel the determination rolling off of him. Her ears turned back slightly in discomfort. "Now give a warm round of applause for Akina and Vegeta!" the announcer shouted.

Akina took a deep breath to center herself and stepped in with Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at her discomfort. "Nervous girl?" he sneered.

Akina narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. "Don't worry it won't last long," he said and faced her as they reached the middle.

Akina rose an eyebrow at Vegeta. _He's got quite the cocky attitude,_ she thought, clearly not impressed, but then she smirked. _Time to take him down a peg. _"Let the match begin!" the announcer called.

Vegeta's smirk widened as he took a defensive pose. Akina got into her own as well. Vegeta gave the first punch. Akina's hand rose up and swatted it aside like it was nothing but a fly. Vegeta a little taken aback by the sudden block, tried once again. Again Akina swatted the blow away. Vegeta was starting to get annoyed and his punches rained down on her, but for every punch made, Akina blocked it easily. Eventually Vegeta was tired of throwing punches and stared at Akina in disbelief. Akina lazily cleaned herself like a cat, licking her hand and rubbing it over her ear. "Are you done?" she asked.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Stop playing with me woman!" he snarled. "FIGHT!"

Akina smiled. "But it's fun to play," she said and leaned closer.

Big mistake, Vegeta struck out again. Akina's chin was just barely nicked by the blow and she back-flipped away from him. "Come on, my grandma is faster!" she called to him.

Vegeta growled and rushed at Akina. His punch came out, but Akina was gone and suddenly her elbow came down on his back, hard enough for him to face plant onto the ground. Akina stood over him, her demon smile plastered on her face. Vegeta grabbed her ankle and pulled. Akina lost her balance and fell to the ground as well. Vegeta stood with his fist aimed at her head. Akina rolled away from the blow and Vegeta's punch made a hole in the floor. Akina sighed with relief and jumped back up. "Very clever," Akina purred as she took her defensive stance once more. "A rare event I'd wager."

Vegeta glared at the neko. "What are you blabbing about?" he growled.

"Nothing," Akina said and shrugged. "Only that you seem to be a muscle bound jerk, only relying on pure force."

Vegeta's glare deepened. "Like an animal, I suppose," Akina added.

Vegeta rushed Akina and his punches came out in a blur. Akina dodged every one of them. Akina threw in her own moves, her leg came up at Vegeta's head, but he dodged it. Akina's hands were a blur as well, trying to find purchase anywhere. Suddenly Vegeta's fist missed Akina's hand and found its mark on her cheek. Akina was thrown backwards from the blow and she shook her head furiously. Until Vegeta's onslaught continued, he kicked her in the ribs and sent her rolling away. Akina stopped herself from falling over the edge of the ring and she stood up again. The smile was wiped off her face, now a grimace of determination. Vegeta had regained some confidence and he rushed at her again. This time Akina rushed away from him. Vegeta stopped himself and looked around to find her back in the middle of the ring. "Let's play," Akina purred and her tail twitched and swayed with impatience.

Vegeta flashed to Akina his fists and feet blurred. Akina's own punches and kicks came out. None of them seemed to have the upper hand for a few moments. Akina's hand flashed passed Vegeta's cheek, her nails elongated and sharpened, they left a smooth cut across the skin before retracting and Akina's attack continued. Vegeta sprung away for a second and felt the cut on his cheek, his fingers coming away with blood. He gritted his teeth and lashed out his fists flashing at her face. Akina's head moved away from his assault. Suddenly she was gone again and she ended up a few feet in front of Vegeta. "What's wrong?" she asked her voice turning babyish. "Did the mean kitty-cat hurt the big stwong man?"

Akina's smile widened and her mouth opened to reveal that fangs had grown, her eyes widened and turned a bright yellow while her pupil shrunk and stretched upward. Her fingers grew into claws, long and sharpened finely. Now she looked so much more like the feline she was acting like. Vegeta was slightly caught off guard by the sudden transformation. "Like it?" Akina asked her voice now having an added purr.

"It looks vile," Vegeta snarled.

Akina laughed. "Too bad for you then," she meowed. "For you could never appreciate defeating me when I'm at my average strength, now that I have transformed I am at my maximum power!"

Vegeta stood and examined the neko's new body. "Would you like to see what this new body can do?" Akina purred.

Akina was gone in a flash and appeared a few inches away from Vegeta's face. "Speed a hundred times greater than a cheetah's," she hissed.

Vegeta's fist lashed out, but Akina was gone again and ended up behind him. Her foot kicked Vegeta's back and he slammed into the floor. "Ferosity a thousand times that of a tiger's," she growled.

Again she was gone and at his face. Her claws sliced across it, leaving three bloody scratches. "Claws ten times sharper than a Bobcat's," she hissed.

Vegeta was getting tired of her show and he grabbed her tail as she started to turn. Akina froze for a second and yowled in agony as Vegeta tugged at it as he stood. Akina's fur stood on end as he continued to pull on it. She screamed as he pulled her off her feet and spun her above his head. Vegeta tossed her to the other side of the ring. Akina shriecked and her claws dug into the ground, furiously trying to stay in the ring. She avoided defeat by a few inches and she jumped back to her feet. The fight continued with much the same technique if not more hostile and ferocious. Akina's blows always striking at Vegeta's face, stomach, and chest. Vegeta was trying to hit anywhere he could. When they parted for a few seconds, they were both breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple injuries. Akina's transformation melted away and she knelt down in exhaustion. _If this doesn't end soon, we're both going to be beaten to bloody pulps,_ she thought. "Ready to give up, girl?" Vegeta snarled.

Akina swallowed and stood back up shakely. "So weak already? And I haven't even broken a sweat!" Vegeta continued to brag. "You will never defeat me, a mear woman could never defeat me!"

Akina's eyes widened and she rushed him. Her knee came up and crashed into Vegeta's groin. Tears sprang to Vegeta's eyes and he crumbled over from the impact. "No woman, huh?" Akina growled. "Well, maybe if you got rid of those that might actually happen!"

"Oooo, low blow from Akina and it seems Vegeta is out of the game!" the announcer shouted. "Unfortunately it is against tournament rules to hit someone in the groin, so Akina is disqualified!"

Akina sighed and strolled off the ring, leaving Vegeta curled up in agony.

* * *

**_Yep, Akina gets the last blow, but doesn't win. Oh well. Wait for the next surprise in the next chapter._**


	4. The End

**The End**

Vegeta winced slightly as an ice pack was placed delicately over his groin and he sighed with relief. Rai stepped up to Akina who only shook her head as he protested. Vegeta watched the conversation idlely, but hardly paid it any mind. Krillin snickered behind him. "Man, I can't believe that girl," he chuckled. "Going for the cheap shot."

Vegeta growled. Goku looked like he would burst out laughing, again. Once the fight was over, he had practically broke his ribs with laughter. Gohan, however, looked stunned and slightly frightened that Vegeta had been beaten, kinda. "But come one, I never thought you would cry, Vegeta!" Goku choked out between laughter.

Vegeta growled. "I did not cry!" he shouted. "My eyes iched."

Goku just kept on chortling to himself. "No, you were crying," he chuckled.

Akina let Rai have his moment before turning her back to him and taking the usual position for the aftermath stretch. Rai sighed and grabbed the base of Akina's neck and placed his hand on her head. Akina's ears flattened as he turned her neck slowly. Akina cried out as Rai further turned her head. Finally a crack sounded and he let go of her. Akina sighed and gave Rai her arms. He bent them the opposite way and they cracked as well. This routine continued with other body parts. Vegeta stood and dropped the ice pack. Akina stretched out the rest of her muscles by herself. She was in the middle of bending backwards when Vegeta approached her. "You're a coward," he stated. "Taking that attack."

Akina rose her head to see who was speaking and rolled her eyes. "Life's a bitch, bud," she said and righted herself. "So am I."

Vegeta sneered at her answer. "Vulgar woman," he hissed.

Akina laughed out loud. "Man if you were gonna take this that hard, I would've done it at the beginning!" she shouted.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Akina put her hands behind her head and leaned back. "Hey, take it easy," she said. "It was fun out there."

Vegeta's fury ebbed away when she said that. She delighted in fighting? "I never thought I'd face someone so strong," Akina said. "I thought if I didn't end it, I'd end up dead if you didn't get your way soon."

Akina leaned towards Vegeta. He was a little caught off guard by her confession of a quick and easy way out. Although he was also a bit flattered that she thought he was much stronger than she had suspected. He started to think that he had slightly enjoyed the challenge as well, but because of his Saiyan pride, he didn't voice it. Akina kept approaching him. "But you know, you gotta work on leaving yourself so exposed," she said.

Vegeta's demeanor immediately went back to furious. "Why should I?" he snarled. "In a fair fight, even a woman, wouldn't have made that move."

"But then again, all women cheat," Akina finished for him. "Guys like you, should really work on that."

Vegeta blushed a very light shade of pink and said nothing. Akina was now an inch away from Vegeta's body. "You are exhilerating," she whispered.

Suddenly she dove on his lips and kissed him swiftly before turning away shyly. Vegeta stood frozen for a second before feeling his lips. Akina's tongue swiped across her mouth and she smiled. "Mmm," she hummed tasting him on her lips.

Akina's hands dropped to her sides and turned back to Vegeta. Her hands cupped his face and drew him back to her. Their lips molded together perfectly and Akina tasted him, her tongue flicking over his lips. Vegeta blinked rapidly as they kissed, his eyes wide with astonishment. Akina withdrew with an extatic smile on her face. Rai started toward them, but Akina turned away from Vegeta to meet him. One hand came up next to her ear and her pinky and thumb extended, she mouthed 'Call me' before leaving him. Vegeta turned away as well, only to find the others huddled and watching some ways away. "What are you looking at!" Vegeta shouted, he stalked passed them and waited for his next fight.


End file.
